A laundry treatment apparatus is an electrical household appliance which may be used for washing laundry. In some examples, a laundry treatment apparatus may be an apparatus for drying laundry, or an apparatus for washing and drying laundry.
In a front loading type laundry treatment apparatus, for example, a drum type washing machine, where laundry is introduced into the laundry treatment apparatus through the front of the apparatus, an introduction port, through which laundry is introduced into the laundry treatment apparatus, is lower than the waist of a user, with the result that the user must stoop to introduce laundry into the laundry treatment apparatus or to remove laundry from the laundry treatment apparatus, which is inconvenient.
Some conventional front loading type laundry treatment apparatuses are provided with a pedestal, which is disposed under the laundry treatment apparatus in order to increase the height of the introduction port of the laundry treatment apparatus.
In some other laundry treatment apparatuses, the introduction port is opened and closed by a door, which is fixed to a cabinet via a door lock.
The door lock includes a hook provided at the door and a recess provided in the cabinet such that the hook can be separably inserted into the recess. In the door lock, which includes the hook and the recess, however, a gap exists between the door and the introduction port, with the result that, when vibration is generated from the laundry treatment apparatus, noise may also be generated from the laundry treatment apparatus, or the door lock may break.